


It's a Promise (Discontinued)

by D1C3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adult Hinata Shouyou, Adult Kagehina, Adult Kageyama Tobio, Adult Yachi Hitoka, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dismissed Sadness, Drug Use, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, adult yamaguchi tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1C3/pseuds/D1C3
Summary: Edit: Decided to discontinue this as it felt unnatural to write and doesn't fit right with me but I will be rewriting this in a different style and a better planned plot as this was an impulsive writing...Unrequited love. Waiting for years to be with you. Looking at you move forward but not being by your side had made me numb to the point of weakness.Hinata invited Kageyama to meet up with Natsu and her teammates during the Nationals. Kageyama finds himself becoming too comfortable with Hinata once again after years of being apart and only meeting during practices and games that they barely had time to simply hang out. Once they finally did, Hinata drops a bombshell on Kageyama and he starts to question what he feels and what he did not with his friendship with Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	It's a Promise (Discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright...this is quite new for me. I have never written a haikyuu fanfic in my life but I have been in the fandom for so freaking long and I finally gained the courage to at least see if people would perhaps find my work a twinkle of good? 
> 
> Though, I would like to state that this is just a trailer chapter and I'm just here to see if anyone would actually want to read something like this...and I also want to state that many of the characters may appear out-of-characters. If anyone does find inaccuracies to their characters please do comment as I still have trouble with truly writing out already set characters. 
> 
> This will basically be a one-shot promo and if anyone finds it interesting enough I will continue to write at least once a week or two weeks as I'm in college and often busy with online classes but if the demand for this is high. then my motivation would sky rocket and I'll be able to post more frequently. So I simply hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is on Kageyama's POV btw tho I don't plan on keeping it that way only if I choose to continue this fic

I wasn't going to cry. I promised myself that at least but when you smiled farewell, I felt my face waiting for you to leave so it can crumple into a sob of tears. I kept the smile on my face, the act of pride I made to make sure you did not think twice before leaving. You were going ahead on your own and I shall be too. We must keep the smile in our faces and bid each a farewell worthy of the bond we created as teammates, and as your Vice Captain. _Hold back the tears...he won't forget someone like you,_ the words screamed in my head as I faced your turned back walking away. Once he was gone, I practiced my sets till I was told off by the teachers, but I continued to practice even more sets when I got home.

I needed to distract myself, needed to cease myself from falling out of my act but...it was all useless when I went to bed. The tears came falling and my brows ached from frowning so much, my face scrunched, and I heard every little noise I made as I waited for my sobbing to finally stop. It didn't even bother to end there; I had a dream where Shouyou had forgotten all about me. I knew it was unlikely, I was unforgettable so that was impossible but the anxiety of it never went away. I went on like this for years, constantly composing myself despite the bellowing anxiety in the pits of my consciousness. I went through interviews, practice games, and tournaments the same, constantly worrying for the idiot that went abroad to play beach volleyball. The idiot that I stupidly and one-sidedly fell in love with. 

"Kageyama!" The stupid voice called, waving his brawny arms that were impressive for his height. _Why was he so chunky?_ The thought popped up in my mind and I quickly shook it off, it wasn't the time to ogle his biceps. I raised my hand, signaling I saw him, and he came running forward in the usual jumpy way he did. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Kageyama!" He raised his curled fist, waiting for a fist bump. I had to sigh and do the same, the smile on his already bright face turned even brighter. I wanted to punch it. _Don't be so fucking cut you piece of shit._

"Thank you for coming dude...I really appreciate it. Natsu and her teammates really wanted to see the both of us," Hinata sighed deeply. "I couldn't believe it at first, that you know...play volleyball. Thi5s is going to be her first Nationals...I'm so proud." Hinata burst into heavy tears that quickly flowed down his face and snot slowly dripped out of his nose. Even when he was ugly crying, I still thought he looked cute...I was sure of it, I was so blindly and naively into him. "She's so cool now too! Man, she even has the same number I had." He kept bawling, wiping the snot off his nose with his long sleeve. 

"I hope it won't be too hectic though...I'm still not used to dealing with fans." I said shoving my hands deep into my pockets. It was freezing even with the thousands of people in here, Hinata didn't seemed even slightly bothered rather he was just sniffing up back the snot he had up his nose. Disgusting, still cute though. 

"Knowing you Kageyama, I wonder how you got so many fans? I swear your still unsocial as ever." He smirked, rubbing his chin. I instinctively grab his face and squished it, "Say that again." I warned with a grim expression on my face, he always just knew how to get my nerves. He patted my hand and mumbled quick apologies with squished cheeks. "Showi! Shhowi! I wash jash kidding!" I let go, though I didn't think it hurt him too much. My hand was wet with the tears he shed a while ago, I quickly wiped it on his shirt. His face looked bewildered that I was wiping it away on _his_ shirt. Well, it was _his_ tears. "What the fuck Tobio..." My name sounded so nice with his voice; it was raspy yet soft...even if he was probably pissed. "You could have asked for a napkin!" He exclaimed, pulling out a napkin out of his pocket and started wiping away at my hands. "Freaking _genius_." 

" _Uwah_...the lovebirds are holding hands." I froze and quickly pulled my hand away. The voice was familiar, but it was much deeper than I remembered. "Shouyou-nii! Kageyama-san! Thank you for coming!" Natsu said, coming up to us in her volleyball jersey. Her smiled beamed and Shouyou started to bawl his eyes out again. "Don't cry again! That's the fourth time brother!" She said then faced me and bowed, "Nice to meet you again Kageyama-san, it's an honor. I play as setter too so I'm a big fan as well." She said, her cheeks growing a radiant red, though it seemed more like an excited glow rather than a blush. "Nice to meet you again too, Natsu-san. Thank you for all the support." I managed to say as I reach out my hand for a handshake. She shook it quickly though her grip was as strong as Shouyou's and from her frame it was obvious she was an active player.

“Hinata!” A girl with the same jersey as Natsu shouted. She gasped, “Nii-chan, Kageyama-san, I have to go now.” She quickly said and left sprinting to her teammate. Hinata was sniffling beside me, his eyes were rose red.

“I think you can use your napkin for yourself you know.” I said, pointing to it and rubbed it all over his face like feral dog, even that was adorable. “Let’s go find a seat, come on.” I walked to the bleachers, finding a seat a bit far away from the court but everything was still visible. Hinata walked behind me, following my every step like a baby duck. I took slower steps for him to catch up to me. He looked at me slightly confused.

“Something wrong, Kageyama?” He asked and I shook my head nonchalantly, he shrugged his shoulders and sat by each other. We wore ordinary clothes and were wearing disguises to not attract too much attention. There were so many people here, the two of us would just be needles in a haystack.

The game went on and Hinata and I screamed every time Natsu’s team scored a point. Hinata screamed the loudest and since we were among the team’s cheerers, it wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Hinata had told me that we were to meet with Natsu’s whole team as they were fans and respected our play, it was still a weird experience for me though as…as much as I hate to admit it. I really am not a people person. Perhaps a person or two is the limit for me but meeting with a crowd, my social energy would be drained by the minute. Hopefully, we would not take too long talking, just a greeting. Just a greeting…

NOT. The Niiyama Girls’ team had kept me and Hinata with them for the past seven hours. I felt my soul leaving my body but Hinata was overcharged, he was talking and talking that he was already sweating through his shirt, his neckline was soaked with sweat and not did he once look even a bit tired.

The team had brought gifts and I had to accept them as I really couldn’t refuse them. They were only simple gifts such as hand-written letters and a plush keychain of the volleyball mascot. A somewhat pair to the one Hinata had always had everywhere, I kept it in my pocket and thanked everyone for the gifts and congratulating with winning their games for the day.

It had already become dark when I and Hinata went out of the stadium. It was clear we were both hungry, as our stomach rumbled in synchronous noise. I looked at him and we had the same expression on our faces. We nodded at each other and pulled out our wallets.

“AH!” Hinata groaned, grinding his teeth. He had brought more money than me and that meant he would be the one paying, this was only fair though since he had done the same thing to me and I had brought the most last time and he had eaten 2 full course meals straight out of my pocket. I didn’t mind too much till he had ordered take out and I had grabbed his head and he canceled his order before the waiter had confirmed it.

“I wonder what 5-star restaurant I should go to.” I said, messing with Hinata. He was still grinding his teeth but tried to calm down by breathing out. “Alright…I’m paying!” He exclaimed, clutching his wallet and forming a fist as if he were going into a fight. I smirked a little, finding even his dumbest motivations endearing.

“Careful you might break whatever ID’s you have in that wallet…” I warned and he stopped clutching his wallet so hard and quickly checked his cards.

He looked at me, “I cracked my driver’s license.” He said with a dying look on his face and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dumbass.” I chuckled and his cheeks turned into an embarrassed but also furious red. “Alright then,” I couldn’t stop laughing. “I’ll pay this time again. You’re too pissed to contribute to the economy right now. Let’s go to a ramen shop, I know one near here that tastes great.” I said, though he looked pissed he still followed me, and his mood slowly lightened when we passed posters of him and his teammates. What an attention seeker, cute…

We arrived at the ramen shop, Hinata’s mood completely lifted. He’ll probably forget that he even broke it. He looked around the shop in awe, it was a somewhat shop, but the menu was the best. I ordered myself ramen and Hinata had done the same, getting the same food as me. I assume he just didn’t know what to really expect and kept it safe by just copying what I got, or he just generally thought the food was good.

It was already late in the night, but I didn’t as tired as I was when I was with the Niiyama team. Hinata didn’t looked drained either, “Hinata, want to have a drink as well? I’ll pay.” I suggested, eating the last portions of my ramen.

“Really?” He said, eyes shining like his dreams just came true.

“Geez!” I covered his face with my hand, though he didn’t seem to mind at all, realizing my hand fit perfectly onto his cheek. “Save that look for when you win games.” I said, hiding my face away from him, touching him and not getting a negative reaction was new…too much even. Was he just too drained to mind it?

“Hell yeah. I’d gladly drink with Kageyama-s-a-n.” He mocked and I grabbed his face and squished it again…I swear for someone as built as him he surprisingly has a lot of squish to his face.

“Sake then, Kitagawa-san!” I said to the worker on the counter and he crouched down to take out a bottle of sake out their storage. Another great thing about this ramen shop was they had the best selection of alcohol and the one Kitagawa-san just brought out were one of my favorites. “This tastes the best when talking.” I told Hinata and he was already drooling as he looked at the bottle. Kitagawa-san then gave us some free appetizers to eat with the sake.

I took the first drink and then Hinata, trading shots with one another. I drank and drank, not really counting what was happening as Hinata and I slowly became drunker and drunker as the hours pass by. Despite this, we stayed somewhat calm, talking to each about the most random and trivial things.

How Hinata got lost in Brazil and lost the wallet Natsu gave him and how he cried a shit ton after. He probably was too drunk that he told me that he had looked at our group photo in our last year in Karasuno every time he missed home. It was thrilling knowing that when he had doubts, he had looked for us for support. It was admirable and brave of him, I respect his tenacity and so much more so because I truly did love him. After he spoke a century worth of stories when he was in Brazil, I laid my head on the table and so did he. Kitagawa didn’t really seem to mind the two drunks that weren’t really causing trouble.

With my head laid down on the table. I started to talk about the training and times I had practiced and having to get used to setting without him being exactly right there to spike it. He laughed but continued to chew on a piece of dried squid, he continued to listen to me, and I continued to talk. Till we both ended up telling and completely each other’s stories, reminiscing the times we’d randomly contact each other just to check up on them. I remembered staying up all night just to have a call with Hinata, we were already both tired, yet we still talked with each for hours about volleyball. Though to tell the truth, I simply just didn’t want him to end the call and we’d always end up falling asleep to each other talking.

It went like that for even more hours till both of us were completely drunk of our rails and minds and every other part that has a motor function. Hinata’s arm was draped around me and my arm draped around him as well, we were walking like drunkard on the side of the street and Hinata was constantly giggling. Hinata stopped, and I almost tripped but held onto him as he pulled me back up. He raised his finger up to my nose, “ _Boop_!” He said as he poked my nose. “Almost fell.” Then he smiled and leaned onto me, his knees folding, and his weight put onto me. I barely had any strength left as well so I went down with him like a fucking champ. We were both on the asphalt, chuckling like drunks but this was probably the most carefree I’ve been in years.

Hinata lifted his head and started crawling to level his face with mine, he grinned like a child. “I fell for you.” The word made my heart clench, like it was being spiked and hitting the wooden floor with a huge _thunk_. I bit my lips, forcing the smile that was about to form in my lips to go away but Hinata only went closer and closer. I started crawling away and biting my lips even harder. “Blood.” He said, pointing to my lips. “Kageyama you bit your lips too hard; you’re bleeding.” He laughed, “We’re so drunk. I can’t look at you without wanting to kiss you.”

My eyes widened, my body froze, and I sobered up within the second. “What did you say?” I asked, sitting up and grabbing at his arm. Hinata wasn’t looking at me anymore, rather he didn’t want to. “Hinata…please repeat what you just said. Please tell me I didn’t hear you wrong…Hinata?” He took my hand and pushed it away. He stood up, covering his eyes. “You heard wrong.” His voice sounded cold; his eyes were still covered. I stood up, “Hinata, are you telling the truth?” I asked, yet he still didn’t bother to uncover his eyes, he lifted his head to face the sky, but it was no use. His words and actions were all too contradicting.

“Hinata, if you aren’t going to look at me, I won’t believe you.” I said it yet I was the one who felt threatened by it. Hinata wasn’t budging, he was still facing up and covering his eyes. “Dammit Hinata!” I screamed; I didn’t feel so sober anymore. On the outside we just look like two drunks arguing with each other. I hated that. I was pissed, Hinata’s not moving at all, he was so stubborn.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered but I heard it, couldn’t unhear it. “Why!?” I screamed again.

He sniffled, finally uncovering his eyes and looking at with swollen eyes. Much more swollen than when he cried about Natsu, these were tears of fear. “Because I fell for you as a man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys were able to enjoy this fic I wrote for seven hours lol. It's my first fic that had Japanese honorifics in it so I'm quite shy about using but it seems only fitting to use them here as everyone is Japanese in this fic. Kitigawa-san is just a made character btw, he isn't a canon character. 
> 
> Anyway, if you guys feel like I should write more of this fic please leave a comment and express whatever feelings you felt while reading this fic. Did you smile? Laugh? Cry? Get angry? Experience second hand embarrassment? Please do tell! If you find any errors pls do tell as I try to fix these errors if possible as I still find it difficult to write as I keep forgetting to write words into the sentences I'm writing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
